


Atlas

by r3voluti0ns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Space, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe I should format correctly, Multi, SPAAAAACE, Space Husbands, but when ii do, i dont always write lams, its angsty as fuck, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: Aaron just wants to be a space adventurer. Too bad the universe hates Aaron Burr.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> my neck hurtsssss

The Deafening drone of the hydrogen thrusters steadily propelling the team of astral explorers through deep space was not what woke Aaron up; only a couple months in the shuttle got him oriented to the sound enough to tune it out during sleeping hours. No, it was the sound of alarms. The boy sprung from his bunk, panic chasing any weariness still lingering in his system out as he rushed to the central control room. Samuel was already awake, fingers flying across the diagnostic panels like his life depended on it. Before Aaron could even open his mouth, The scrawny man immediately pulled himself out of his chair and rushed over to the doorway.  
There must have been some sort of miscalculation! I already sent our coordinates to the nearest base in the southern gamut, but there's nowhere for us to refuel within the range our current supply can take us." he explained, his birdlike, nearly distaff voice struggling to be heard over the ever-blaring sirens. Aaron sighed, sliding into the captain's chair, bringing up the administrative controls to override the sirens. Aaron finally spoke, hoping his voice gave no hint of how panicked he was inside. Aaron was only 19, the youngest to lead a venture out of the safety of their home solar system in search of new planets and more —life. The captain silently thanked whatever gods were listening that Samuel, though melodramatic in even the slightest bit of perilous moments, was intuitive enough to take matters into his own hands before Aaron got to the control room. The younger man piped up again, briefly pulling Aaron out of his thoughts. "In an effort to conserve energy, I think it would be best to temporarily do away with the gravity stabilizers and the sprinklers in the biosphere... It'll be quite a start for 'ria and John, though. Should I go warn them?" Starting to feel a bit useless, Aaron waved his hand dismissively. "No no, I got it. You go ahead and deactivate it," he said, heading off towards the bunkers to inform his team of the changes. He hated waking them up this early, but it was a welcome alternative to floating through space helplessly with an empty gas tank for the rest of eternity. A wave of anxiety washed over Aaron briefly just at the thought, focusing instead on the dull echo of soft rubber boots against shiny linoleum flooring. "Maria. Laurens. Get to the control room ASAP... code purple." John opened his eyes groggily, brushing plumes of curly chestnut hair away from his face. "Code Purple... That's fuel deficiency, hm? Sounds festive." came the boy's sarcastic voice from the top bunk as he sleepily climbed out of bed as if he'd just been told to take the trash out by his mother and not aid the rest of his crew in saving their lives. Maria, however, was a completely different story. The girl was bursting with energy, and now it had been converted to the nervous kind. Aaron wondered if her feet even hit the pale blue-carpeted ground before she raced off to the doorway. Once John had neatly harnessed his hair into a tight ponytail, he sauntered down the hallway. Aaron followed close behind, relaying the situation to the rest of the team. "We're going to let go of a few non-vital functions, so the ship doesn't bail on us before we figure out what in the hell we're going to do." The two nodded, and Sam looked to Aaron for approval once they got to the control room. Earning a thumbs up from the captain, he typed in the protocol codes to the control panel, a warning message belting out over the squeaky intercom. "Attention passengers. The Atlas' gravity stabilizers will be deactivated within the next fifteen minutes. Please secure any onboard belongings and consult your captain or shuttle attendant for more information." Aaron sighed. The intercom constantly taunted and reminded him that the only reason he was able to travel in space was that his family owned a commercial spacecraft business, and he knew how to retrofit an older model for long-term travel. His team wasn't even registered with the IGESC, so the government saw him as nothing more than a snot-nosed aristocrat with a childish lust for space. Even more chilling, it meant they had no obligation to look for them if they went missing. Lauren's sardonic voice drew Aaron out of his trance just quick enough for him to register the boy mentioning he had found a nearby organic fuel source. "We could try to hyperspeed to the approximate coordinate, and then just do some guided drifting the rest of the way." The brunette continued, hand placed on the emergency throttle, a hunger for action in his once tired eyes. "God help me if this doesn't work." Aaron groaned, giving John control authorization. Laurens just snickered, agreeing with Aaron for what felt like the first time in a million lightyears. "God help us all."


End file.
